One Another - Come What May
by AxelCat
Summary: Based on speculation for episodes fourteen and fifteen. Spoilers for song choices, new characters and one event.


_Shot and quite crappy, completely based on speculation... but I hope you all like it!_

"Offering up the microphone! Who wants to make a speech?" Puck asked enthusiastically. Blaine's hand shot into the air as quickly as Hermione Granger's. "Okay, Blainers! Here we go." Blaine jogged up to the stage with a small smile. He was a little nervous, and waved at the crowd.

"Hi, um, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm one of Mister Schuester's students, and I have to start off by saying 'there has never been a better teacher.' And Miss... Mrs Schuester is one of the best councilors I've ever met." The bride and groom smiled up at him, but they weren't the only ones. Kurt was looking at him with curiousity in his eyes. Adam took his hand rather possessively on the table, making sure that Blaine could see. "When I first met them, I thought 'there couldn't be a more perfect couple.' They even each other out, and keep each other strong, in a way that I've only ever seen... enough times to count on one hand." He took in a deep breath. "They both may be my teachers, but right now, I want to give a lesson. A lesson about trust, devotion, and love. It may be silly of me to compare myself to one of the greatest couples I have ever met, but we all know how it feels when you're young: any romance is the ultimate romance." This drew a laugh from the crowd. "Recently, I lost what I still see as the love of my life. And it's because I didn't trust my heart. I didn't trust... them. And I didn't trust myself," he said, careful and slow. "I let myself go. I let myself let them go. I lost everything I was, because I lost the person I love. So, Mister and Mrs Schuester... I want you to know, that no matter what happens, you need to keep holding on. You need to trust your heart, trust yourself, and most importantly, one another. Let your hearts become one heart, let your minds become one mind, your bodies one body, and even when you aren't together, then... then you will always be with one another. Learn to forgive. Don't hold on to a mistake that could ruin the perfection that _is_ lovc. Just trust in their love of you, and your love of them, and you _will_ be happy together. You will be in love... forever. Never let go of the trust in each other, never let go of the love... and there we have it: Romeo and Juliet with a happily-ever-after," he said playfully. He gulped and dipped his head in a tiny bow. "So, congratulations Mister and Mrs Schuester." He smiled and began to clap for them, ignoring the lump in his throat. The rest of the crowd was a little shocked, but still clapped for the newly-weds.

He stepped down from the microphone and almost _ran_ through the crows, just wanting to get _out._ "Anyone else? Blaine's hard to top, I've got to warn you," said Puck through a laugh. "If you know what I mean." He winked, and the crowd _cackled_ with laughter.

Kurt. Sweet, precious Kurt got out of his seat, just trying to remain calm. He let go of Adam's hand even as the man tried to hold him back. He broke into a jog, snatching the mic from Puck and biting the inside of his lip. "Um. I know the performances are meant to be over, but I just... want to dedicate a song. To everyone here. To anyone who has ever... loved." Blaine froze at the door, and he could feel someone's eyes on him. It was probably Tina, wondering where he was going... Of course, Kurt would dedicate a song to _Adam_. Stupid, thirty year-old Adam, who laughed at everything, and-

"Never knew, I could feel... like this:" Kurt's voice was shaking. Memories were flooding back to Blaine, filling him up and making him want to fall to his knees with their intensity. "like I've never seen the sky... before." The audience was captivated, because this young man was singing so passionately, and so lovingly, in such a sweet, high voice... it was breath-taking. "I want to vanish inside your kiss... everyday I'm loving you more and more!" Blaine was walking again. He needed... he couldn't give in. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me, and I'll forgive everything!" He froze again, because Kurt had just _lost his breath._ He was gasping, almost in tears. "Seasons may change... Winter to Spring... but-" He paused and whispered into the microphone, "-I love you-" He began to sing again. "-until the end of time." He waited. He waited, and waited for someone to return his call. His eyes bored into Blaine's back, and Blaine _felt him._ He felt everything.

"Come what may," he sang, gentle, but strong. There were a few gasps, and people turned to face him. "Come what may..." He turned to face his ex-lover, who was smiling and biting back those same tears. "Come what may! Come what may...!" He began to walk back towards the stage, where Kurt was abandoning the microphone to take the required steps down to the grassy floor. "I will love you-"

"I will love you!" Kurt echoed, and Blaine began to walk faster _faster._

"-until my dying day!" they sang together, voices molding just as perfectly as they had the first time they had sang together. "Come what may!" Blaine belted out as he came to Kurt's side at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt's hands reached up to touch his love's chest, then his shoulders as Blaine's hands took his waist in the gentlest of gentle grips. "Come what may..." Their noses brushed together. Everything was so abrupt, so sudden, and it was making them both dizzy with the intensity of the entire situation, but they didn't _care._

"I will love you... until my dying day." Their lips met as soon as the note ended, and there were many disapproving noises and words. The New Directions, however, just clapped. They clapped and clapped as Kurt and Blaine held each other tight.

"Take this outside," Puck suggested in a whisper. "People look ready to kill."

They both just giggled breathlessly and linked hands, running out of the huge tent to share another kiss. "I thought you'd never forgive me."

"And I told you: I'm never saying 'goodbye' to you." In that moment, everyone else was forgotten, because it was just the other and their arms, and their eyes, their hands, and their lips. It was just one another. As it had always been.


End file.
